


盲区

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>众目睽睽之下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	盲区

“嗨，柯布，在这干嘛呢？又做了什么坏事？”里卡多倚着墙说。他低着头，灰绿色的眼睛从墨镜上方露出来。

他对面的人群骚乱起来，一个个拔出了枪对准他，就像被扔进水塘的石子惊动了的鱼群，只除了站在最前面的那个人。他甚至没有把左手从口袋里拿出来，皱着眉头很是不耐地看着里卡多。

“你在这里干什么？”他问道。

“恰巧路过，见到了熟人，过来看看有没有便宜可捡。”里卡多肩膀发力一顶，站直了，大咧咧地走到柯布面前，“听说你最近可是赚得钵满盆满。”

“跟你没有关系。”柯布说。由于里卡多的接近，他身后的人有些扰攘。

他们刚刚做完一笔生意，货物还在柯布右手提着的手提箱里，手提箱和柯布的手腕铐在一起。里卡多只要一伸手就能碰到那个手提箱。

里卡多取下墨镜挂在胸前，赏光看了一眼他们：“叫你的手下把枪收起来，万一走火可就麻烦了。”

柯布咬着香烟微微弹动，让原本就岌岌可危的烟灰落地：“我看没有这个必要。”

里卡多没有介意，他的视线随着烟灰落在柯布锃亮的皮鞋上，又重新向上，掠过他西装下的腿和腰，停在敞开的领口，似乎是仔细地研究了一下那些暧昧的淤痕，才再次回到脸上。

这次开口时他直接换了一个话题，仿佛被十几支枪指着的人不是他：“我猜你艳福不浅。”

“那家伙可不是什么艳福。”柯布扯了扯嘴角，像是在嘲笑。

“这么说也太狠心了，他会伤心的。”里卡多叹了口气。

“和我有关系吗？”柯布漠不关心地说。

身后传来上膛的声音。

里卡多露出一个被鼓舞了似的笑容：“你的手下真的很不喜欢我。”

他又迈了一步，距离柯布更近了。他和柯布一样高，但要强壮得多，这样近地站在一起时，仿佛能够把柯布碾碎。

然后他的小腹被硬物抵住了。哪怕隔着三层布料，里卡多也不会错认那熟悉的触感。每一个混黑帮的人都不会。

冰冷的金属渐渐下移，挪到了更加要命的位置，缓缓施力。而这么做的人表情仍然没有什么变化：“走吧，大少爷，别来碍我的事。还没到陪你玩的时间。”

里卡多举起双手，后退一步，两步：“好吧。下次见，柯布。”

他潇洒地转身离开，没有再回头，似乎一点也不关心会不会有人忍不住开枪。他有更重要的事情要做。

比如说，平复蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

 

晚上，里卡多如愿在Prime One所属的酒吧外看到了熟悉的轿车。

他吹了声长长的口哨，站进车旁边巷道间的阴影里，注视着酒吧门口。雪茄尾端暗红色的火光随着呼吸时明时灭，与霓虹灯闪烁的频率格格不入。

没过多久，门被推开了，手臂上挽着风衣的男人走了出来。他站在霓虹招牌下给自己点了一支烟，好像还不想这么快走。暗红色的灯光像血一样覆盖在他身上，一切都淹没在这血色里，他的头发，他的皮肤，他的衣服。

男人突然抬头，看了过来。

黑暗中的火光因其主人的低笑而急促地闪了片刻。

柯布叼着烟走过马路，没有跟里卡多打招呼，直接上了自己的车。里卡多熟练地打开另一侧的车门矮身钻进去，车立刻发动了。单面玻璃隔绝了内外，没有人知道车里有两个人。

“今天干了笔大的？”里卡多问。他的手掌贴上柯布的膝盖，向上摸到腿根，重重地抚摸了一阵，再拉开裤链。

“嗯。”柯布似乎对这种淫亵的举动没有任何意见。他甚至向后靠到了椅背上，只用单手把着方向盘，好为男人提供更多空间。

他的内裤被扯了下来，里头包裹着的东西已经半硬了。里卡多试图把它从裤链开的小口里弄出来时被柯布用手背拍了一下脸颊：“好好弄。”

“你要求真多。”里卡多抱怨着解开柯布的皮带，握住他的性器胡乱地捋动几下，让它变得更硬，俯身恶意地吮吸与舔弄顶端，发出粘腻的啧啧水声。然后深深地含进去。

柯布的呼吸变得粗重，胸膛大幅而缓慢地起伏。他把手放上里卡多的后颈，有一搭没一搭地揉搓那里微烫的皮肤。一开始缺乏润滑带来的轻微疼痛被快感替代了，里卡多的口腔柔软而湿润，包裹着敏感的顶端，又紧又热。他甚至在用舌头快速地玩弄着小眼。

柯布的手贴着里卡多的脖颈向上，警告似的揪住他鬈曲的黑发：“别乱来。”

男人从喉头挤出沉闷的笑声，毫不留情地一吮。

“……唔。”柯布手指收紧，不小心踩下了油门。

车开得飞快，里卡多吐出被他舔得潮湿坚硬的性器，笑得像偷了腥的猫：“你可不要撞上了。Prime One的二当家和Serpiente的继承人如果下身勃起地死在同一辆车里，这种消息大概可以在罗占布尔克传上五六年吧。”

这么多年来，Serpiente和Prime One一直是敌对关系，里卡多和柯布在众人眼里当然也是。里卡多对此甚是奇怪——他会特地出现在有柯布的场合，也做过不少出格的事情，要是换成发生在异性之间，他的所作所为大概已经足够让人将他俩盖章为情侣了，可偏偏从来没有人怀疑过他们的关系。

柯布身上的痕迹大概是碧姬缇弄出来的，他身上的痕迹大概是红颜知己们弄出来的，永远这样。哪怕这两者一直同时出现，也没有人会把它们联系到一起。里卡多听过最接近的流言是他和柯布在一起争夺碧姬缇，对此他深感惋惜——明明离正确答案只差一点点，只要把争夺碧姬缇这个前提去掉就对了。

或许仅仅是没有人认为他们之间存在那方面的可能性。

另一个原因则可能是由于当事人的刻意隐瞒。如果说里卡多还有那么一点点让人知道他们这事儿的念头，柯布则完全没有。暴露对他有百害而无一利，Prime One的首领不可能让一个和敌对组织的继承者长期上床的人留在组织里。甚至不留在组织里也远远不够，要不留在人间才足够安全。柯布是最底层的人，是贫民，是消耗品，他好不容易才从挣扎着来到这个位置，好不容易才抓住了权力，他绝不会让这种私情毁了自己的前途。

意料之外的是，里卡多也从来没有试图用这件事威胁柯布，哪怕只要他当着Prime One首领的面说上那么几句，柯布就很可能沦为丧家之犬，唯有等待他的援手。

或许他只是不想做无用功。柯布的命很贱，所以也很硬。没有了Prime One，他还可以投身Upstars，那位不死美人想必十分欢迎他；Feroz近年没落了不少，但也勉强可以……他总是能活下来，而且一定会把他当成敌人。

这可不是什么好事。

况且Serpiente的内部也存在斗争，他可不是高枕无忧的。不是所有人都甘心服从首领的命令，把下一任的位置留给年轻人。他面临的问题很多，不仅需要在组织内部建立自己的势力，还需要寻找外援。柯布曾无声地接过他的橄榄枝，他是可发展的。Serpiente和Prime One的恩怨在他眼里没有那么重要，归根到底也不过是利益纠葛罢了，眼前的敌人不必是永远的敌人。

他当然舍不得就这么把柯布推走。

车身突然停下，里卡多整个人向右一倾。他瞥了眼窗外，直起身来，揉弄着手下热度不减的玩意，兴致昂扬：“看样子有人很关心你。”

“闭嘴，等下别乱动。”柯布压着他的背脊，迫使他弯腰趴好。里卡多听见布料摩擦的声音，随即眼前昏暗下来，柯布的气味包围了他。

他把鼻尖埋在衣服里，深深地吸了一口气，这才拉开披在他身上的风衣：“这样就可以了吗？”

柯布掐住他的腮帮，恶狠狠地摇了一下：“闭嘴，趴好。”

“我真可怜。”里卡多含糊地说着，再次被柯布用风衣蒙住。

柯布摇下车窗，手隔着风衣放在他的后脑勺上。对面的干部从车上下来，走过来打招呼：“嗨，柯布。你走的也太快了，我……噢。”

他吃惊地看着车里的状况。副座差不多完全被衣服遮住了，但形状仍在，足够让人知道里头正在发生什么。

“看样子我不小心打扰到你了。”干部促狭地笑了起来。

“我……”柯布张嘴想说话，手下忽然有了异动。他仍然硬挺的性器被什么东西轻柔地触碰，然后是湿润火热的触感。

舌头。里卡多的。这个混球肆无忌惮地舔舐着顶端，用力吸吮，指腹揉碾着冠状沟下面，连囊袋也被好好地伺候到了。让人腿软的快感阵阵袭来，就连柯布也被弄得有一瞬间失去了语言能力。他完全能够想象里卡多的表情，轻佻的，得意的，带着毫不遮掩的欲望。

里卡多开始脱他的裤子。手挪到了髋骨上，又往下强行插入座椅和屁股之间，他的手比他的舌头更烫，像烙铁一样包裹着臀肉，手指也不怀好意地挤进臀缝里。

“……恐怕是的。如果没有重要的事情，我先走了，这家伙有点调皮。”柯布顺着风衣下起伏的曲线缓缓抚摸。

“的确没什么大事。”对方又露出一个心照不宣的笑容，爽快地道别，“再见，柯布。好好享受吧。”

柯布摇上车窗：“谢谢。”

车窗彻底关上的同时，他一把扯开风衣，摁住里卡多的后脑勺，小幅度地挺动起腰身。里卡多配合地深深吞吐着，他的手摸进柯布的衬衫里，胡乱地捏着那柔韧有力的腰身。他兴奋不已——刚刚柯布和人交谈的时候竟然在他嘴里硬得更厉害了，一点疲软的迹象也没有。

里卡多摁住柯布的胯骨阻止他继续，气息粗重地和他接了个吻，带着精液腥味的唾液在口腔里交换。他不停地啄吻着柯布，声音沙哑磁性，如同在诉说绵绵情话：“找个地方停车，我要干你。”

“不，再等等。”柯布冷静地推开他，踩下油门。车开得飞快。

里卡多坐在副座上深呼吸了几秒，又凑过来，恨恨地咬着他的颈侧和耳垂，手也解开了皮带，快速地捋动起自己那活儿：“你的老二难道是充气的吗？嗯？”

“吃过那么多次，你还不知道吗？”车打了一个危险的弯。柯布不耐烦地再次推开他，“别碰到我的手。”

 

等进了门，柯布几乎是立刻被压到了地板上。里卡多掐着他的后颈，粗鲁地扒掉他身上的西装。柯布也没想阻止他，尽力舒展着身体让他把西装脱掉，接着衬衫也被扯开了。他还在烦躁地试图背着手解开袖扣，里卡多已经干脆利落地把衬衫打了个结。

“放开！”柯布手一伸，揪住他的马甲。

“不，刚刚帮你弄了那么久，我要收点利息。”里卡多抓起柯布的手，吻着他的手心，又仔细地舔过指缝。然后他牢牢地摁住两手之间用衬衫打的结，直起身，欣赏这位心狠手辣的二把手狼狈的模样。他双腿大开地跪在地上，背脊弯曲，头发已经被弄乱了，肌肉绷得紧紧的，腰上有几道被捏出来的红印，连裤子也只剩半截挂在屁股上。

全都是我的功劳。里卡多满意地想。

他把柯布的西装裤推到膝弯，扶着自己胀痛的性器压进臀缝来回碾磨，时不时蹭过分外柔软的那处。顶端的湿液被弄到皮肤上，在灯光下亮晶晶的一片。

他把手压在柯布腰眼上方，不容拒绝地往下压：“乖，腰放低。”

事实上他没想过柯布会照做——柯布一直不喜欢后入，里卡多刚开始以为他觉得屈辱，后来发现他只是嫌膝盖疼。他只是习惯性地想逗一逗柯布，只要柯布再拒绝一下他就会把他扛起来，然后用力拍打他的屁股，让那里不见阳光而显得尤其苍白的皮肤发红发烫，再扔到床上讨要“补偿”……

然而柯布低沉地呻吟了一声，老老实实地沉下腰，额头贴着冰冷的地板，看不到表情：“再快点……帮我摸前面。”

里卡多有些意外，听话地握住了柯布无人抚慰的肉根：“你今天好像心情不错。”

他听到低沉的笑声：“是啊。做了笔大生意。”

“有我的份吗？”里卡多心不在焉地问着。他专心地顶弄着臀缝间柔软的小口，似乎真的能够顶进去。

柯布手指微动，勾住自己的衬衫，低低喘息：“没你的份。去拿润滑剂，别想就这么进来……唔。”

他挣动了一下，好躲开身后滚烫的性器。那玩意刚刚浅浅地陷进了身体里，还有想继续进去的趋势……里卡多的确能做出这种事，哪怕两个人都只能感到疼痛。

“这回又放在哪了？”里卡多握着他的腰把人拉回来，解开自己的扣子，又从马甲口袋里捏出一片金属薄膜，无声地用牙齿撕开。

“不知道，沙发下面吧。”柯布努力地回想。

“那就不找了。”里卡多舔舔嘴唇，熟练地给自己戴上套子。

“你……”柯布勉强用肩膀撑着地板回头，还没能看到什么就被里卡多摁着后脑压了回去。然后炽热的器物抵在被撞得柔软微湿的穴口，顶进了半个头部。

“唔……你这……混蛋！”火辣辣的刺痛让柯布的怒气被点燃了。他动起了真格的，艰难地尝试从背后的结里挣脱。

里卡多整个人压在他身上，壮年男性的重量让他难以动弹：“嘘，别怕……这套子的润滑很够。不会很痛的。”

他的手臂绕过柯布的下腹，箍紧他的胯骨，另一只手握着自己的性器，缓慢而坚决地往里挤。

柯布粗重地喘息着，身体紧绷，汗水打湿了额前垂落的头发。那烙铁一样的东西不顾内壁的阻挠，逐渐深入，一寸寸地捅开瑟缩的穴肉，烧灼着肠壁。他条件反射地收缩着，每一次都能感受到属于另一个男人的，灼热的，搏动着的性器埋进他身体里。

“我要杀了你……”柯布牙关紧咬，含糊地说。

“你这里……”里卡多深深吸气，指头摩擦着穴口那圈被撑得薄薄的皮肤，“已经快要杀死我了。”

他不用看到柯布的表情也能够察觉到骤增的杀意，肉根竟然又粗大了些许，逼出柯布一声闷哼。他不得不稍微退出，把包装里的润滑剂又刮了一点出来，才再次挺进。

等这样来来回回的野蛮拓张停止，身下炙热终于彻底插了进去，就连里卡多也松了口气。这种折磨永远不是单向的，柯布太紧了，又很涩，而且也不配合，他也被夹得有点疼。

“好了，”里卡多挺腰一顶，把柯布撞得身体前倾，囊袋压在穴口，“我要开动了。”

他伸手撑着柯布脑袋旁的地板，把他整个笼罩在身下，开始抽插。刚开头慢慢地整根拔出，又整根插入，感受着肠肉的吮吸推拒，等到那里逐渐被操开软化了，里卡多也加速顶弄起来。快感取代了灼烧似的疼痛，柯布被撞得直晃，腰越来越低，膝盖不自主地向两边滑开，时不时克制不住地低吟几声。

里卡多一把捞起他的腰，让他跪好：“别乱动。”

“啊！呜……”柯布忽然呻吟出声，与之前的音调截然不同。

“操到了？”里卡多俯下身凑到柯布耳旁，津津有味地又冲着那个位置顶了顶。

柯布腿根微微一抽，身前性器也跟着跳动了一下。他喘着气，迅速扭头咬住里卡多的喉结，声音含糊：“闭嘴！”

“遵命，二当家。”里卡多安慰地捧住他的后脑，五指插进柔软的发丝里，“我会闭嘴好好操你的。”

他腰杆摆动，快速地抽插起来，每一下都精准地冲着那处而去，柯布猝不及防，喉头溢出哭泣似的呻吟，咬得更紧了。

里卡多突然握住他的腿弯，猛地发力把他抱起，性器直直埋进最深处，碾压着腺体。快感像长鞭一样鞭笞着神经，柯布短促地叫了一声，前端断断续续溢出乳白的浊液，滴落在地。

等回过神时已经换了个地方，他被放到沙发上，两腿被高高举起，膝盖顶到了肩膀，腰整个悬空了，加把劲说不定能舔到自己的器物。

久跪导致的麻木疼痛让柯布一时没能做出有效的抵抗，而里卡多已经再次开动了。这样的姿势能进得更深，也更好刺激到敏感点，哪怕里卡多没有刻意寻找，也时常会擦过那处下身一片酸软，柯布闭上眼睛侧过头，略有疲软的性器随着撞击再次充血，腿也慢慢地滑落，温驯地夹在里卡多腰间。

里卡多着迷地看着柯布苍白皮肤上被他留下的痕迹，俯身舔吻起来。他就像一头打了胜仗正在检阅战利品的雄狮，叼起猎物的皮肉，评估该从何处下口。

然而猎物露出了獠牙——柯布大腿紧绷，发力一夹，全凭腰力把里卡多摔到沙发上，和他完全调转了位置。

“呜……”姿势的改变再加上重力作用，体内的凶器进得更深了，恰好顶在那处，饱胀的酸麻感一路冲到头顶，柯布眼神涣散了片刻，才能够继续动作。原本被绑住的双手移到身前——结已经在刚刚被他弄开了。他皱着眉头解开两边的袖扣，顺手把衬衫扔到旁边。然后伸手掐住里卡多的喉咙，提腰起落：“别得寸进尺了。”

里卡多长长地呻吟一声，摸上他的髋骨。他忍受着强烈的窒息感吻上柯布的嘴唇，野兽般纠缠起来。柯布没有推开，反而手上用力，更加粗暴地迎合着他。不知道谁的舌头被咬破了，血腥味流窜在彼此的口腔里，令人亢奋。

终于分开时，他们在对方眼中看到浓重的欲望。

里卡多擦掉嘴角的血丝，露出一个危险而充满期待的笑容。

这会是一个回味悠久的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 试了一下新的搞法，结果好像不怎么样，悲伤，可能之后还会再改一改吧……


End file.
